1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fencing where the fence posts and the fence railings are both made of steel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of connection of the fence rail to the fence post which obviates the need for welding.
2. Prior Art
Wood rail fencing has been utilized traditionally for many years to enclose areas of real estate. Typically, the main purpose of such fencing is to enclose and retain animals within a given space. Recently, manufacturers and installers of fencing have proposed plastic components for the fences, such plastic materials including, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) compounds in the manufactured fence components. The recent interest in the PVC fencing is occasioned by the apparent more attractive appearance of PVC fencing as compared to wood fencing. However, PVC fencing is generally not as rigid and is subject to deterioration and colors lost by ultraviolet exposure. The present invention proposed the use of square or round steel posts in the form of tubing which is provided with openings to allow the insertion of pre-cut steel rails.
A preliminary search was conducted on the above invention and the following listed patents were uncovered.
InventorU.S. Pat. No.DateLawrence5,645,270Jul. 8, 1997German5,161,783Nov. 10, 1992Colton2,856,652Oct. 21, 1958Baker5,649,688Jul. 22, 1997Dodge5,421,556Jun. 6, 1995Wylie4,854,548Aug. 8, 1989Mesa4,642,459Feb. 10, 1987Totten4,007,919Feb. 15, 1977Lewis et al.3,993,289Nov. 23, 1976
Lawrance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,270, discloses a system assembling a hollow post and post cap. The cap is provided with means to prevent separation of the parts.
German, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,783 discloses a fence post and rail connection which uses a sleeve inside post to form a rigid connection.
Colton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,652 discloses a post and fence construction which uses spacers to fill areas between rails.
None of the patents are believed to disclose the features of the present invention, as will hereinafter appear.